


Many Happy Returns

by Hecate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: There is the first hint of silver in his hair.





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



He returns two months after she made him leave. He returns, and he is so much thinner than he was when she last kissed him, thinner and older. There is the first hint of silver in his hair.

Kara tries to smile at him. Fails.

“It's been a while,” Mon-El says. He smiles at her, a new scar smiling with him.

“Not really,” she replies.

She expects him to be bitter. Thinks he should be.

Instead, he just looks at her. “So you're still with me?” he asks, and it's doubt and fear and years.

She reaches out for him.


End file.
